FLCL: Interlude: This Guy's In Love With You
by Tsurumaki
Summary: This is a oneshot I decided to do... I hope you like... Katie, this one is for you! :D


**Author's Notes:** I'd like to dedicate this story to Katie. Thanks for being there... You're my inspiration and my drive...! I love you!

"Nao, dinner!"

Naota didn't move. He didn't want dinner. He didn't want anything. All he wanted was to be left alone. His eyes moved from the empty gray wall to the dresser where his desk calendar sat. September the tenth. Had it really been that long? He let out a tiny breath and pulled his blue comforter closer. It was cold... unreasonably cold. Autumn had come early.

"I hate fall..." Naota muttered into the sheets. Finally, after ten long minutes of grueling silence, he sat up, letting the comforter roll off of his shoulders. He watched it as it slid from the mattress and landed in a clump on the floor. Naota frowned. Something about it annoyed him. To him, it seemed so unnecessary. He looked at the mattress, then back at the comforter. Unprovoked, it was completely unprovoked. There was no reason why it should have happened, none at all... So why DID it happen? He scowled hard and kicked the blue lump to the other side of the room... And there it sat. He stared at it, and it stared right back. The hush thickened, filling every inch of the room. It billowed between the walls like smoke, fogging the windows. It blocked out the evening sunlight and stained the polished wooden floor below. It was so thick, it was palpable.

There had been a fight. It seemed so long ago, he wasn't even sure what had caused. He figured it was more than likely the result of the violet-haired "princess'" loud mouth. She never knew when to shut up, like the rest of the females in his life. She just couldn't leave well enough alone...

Naota looked at the photo taped to his mirror. Now he remembered; it HAD been her fault. At the finish of an otherwise uneventful day, Ninamori asked him to come with her to the arcade. Naota told her he wasn't in the mood, even after she offered to pay for his games in addition to her.

"Forget it," he had said. "I don't feel like it today."

"You never feel like doing anything, Naota!" she said, apprehensively. "You never want to hang out, you never want to talk on the phone... You barely even talk to me in school anymore...!"

"I've got better things to do than think about you all day!" Okay, so maybe that wasn't the best way to say that, but she knew what he meant, didn't she? He had been under a lot of emotional stress recently. After Haruko and Mamimi left, it had felt as though another light had faded from the cityscape.

Regardless, after that, the conversation made a steady roll downhill and ended with the both of the resolving not to speak to each other. And, why should he feel bad about that? She never brought him anything but grief, forever butting in and inserting her cynicism whenever she felt it was wanted (which it never was). Why did she have to be so smug, anyway? Just because her dad was the mayor of Mabase didn't make her royalty or anything. She was the same brat as always; loudmouthed and stubborn.

As a matter of fact, there hadn't been a single female in his life that wasn't the exact same way. Take Haruko, for instance. She went about her way with complete disregard for anyone around her. She was so selfish and rude, he wondered why someone hadn't put her in her place before. She didn't care what happened to anyone, and no matter what, she never listened to a word he said. As far as he could tell, she was the epitome of female instability; a completely hopeless case.

Then there was Mamimi. Her seemingly gentle exterior hid a selfish heart that rivaled even Haruko's. She had followed him around ever since his brother head to America, constantly pawing over him like a cat with a wounded mouse. Yes, that was exactly it! She toyed with him like a wounded mouse...! She didn't care if he got hurt, as long as she got her fill of enjoyment from it. And what did she do when she was done? That's right; she left. Mamimi left, just like Haruko... Just like everyone else in his life.

Naota frowned, bitterly. He hated thinking about these things. What was the point of it all, anyway? Mulling it over again and again didn't solve anything. It only served to make him even more frustrated.

_Uuuurrrrhhhhh...!_

Naota face dropped. He looked down at his stomach. Perhaps he was hungrier than he thought, he considered. The silence was broken. Realizing the inevitable, he prepared to get up.

"Might as well," he sighed.

Naota made his way down the hall and headed down the stairs. As he walked, his mind began to wander. This house... It looked the same. It looked the same as it always had, and yet, somehow, it felt different. It felt empty to him, now. It had been empty for three years, now.

Naota quietly entered the dining room and took his seat across from his grandfather's empty place setting. There was nothing truly interesting about his grandfather, nothing worthy of note. He was a grandfather much like any other; a quiet, stern man, desperately clinging to the old methods and ideas... traditions from a time long since passed.

His son, Naota's father, was a different story. Some days, Naota hated his father. Kamon Nandaba was an incredibly small man, content with a life free of responsiblity. To Naota, he was like a kid. He went to great lengths to be Naota's "friend," and consequently lacked parental restraint. He was the type of father that always wanted to be cool and "hip." The type of irresponsible slob that didn't care what his kids were doing. It had long ago come to Naota's attention that he could probably get away with anything he wanted.

He had been like this ever since Naota's mother left. Because he had been so young, Naota hadn't understood any of it. Even now, he lacked many of the major details. By his tenth birthday, Naota gave up on justification and conently settled on the idea that his mother had abandoned him. It didn't really matter, since she died a few months after leaving.

"So, how school today?" Kamon asked, slurping a noodle from between his chopsticks.

"It's Sunday," Naota replied flatly.

"Is it?" Kamon chuckled. "Wow, the days are just rolling right on by, huh? Everyday I feel a little older..."

Naota didn't say anything. He had long ago come to the realization that if he kept quiet, Kamon would eventually smother himself in one sided conversation. Kamon cleared his throat, nervously.

"So, I hear you've a got a school field trip coming up soon... Where is your class going?" Naota sighed in annoyance.

"The power plant," he replied. The impatience in his voice made Kamon look away.

"Oh? That sounds like that could be fun..."

"Not really... We do it every year... You don't have to pretend to be interested..."

The table fell silent. Kamon laid his chopsticks beside his bowl and stared across the table. His eyes found a spot on the blue vase centerpiece and remained there.

"You know," he began, "you can talk to me about anything, right?" Naota raised an eyebrow.

"Sure," dad he replied. A little appeasement could go a long way. If he played his cards right, he could finish out the rest of dinner in silence and be back in his room before his father could think of another topic.

"I mean, I know this hasn't been an easy year for you, especially after Haru-san and Mamimi left the year before..."

"Whatever," Naota snorted. "As if I miss either one of them! Good riddance, I say... Nothing but a pain, anyway." Kamon's eyes shifted behind his shaded lenses. He was staring at Naota, now.

"You can talk to me, Naota..." Naota fell silent. This conversation had taken a sharp turn for the uncomfortable. "I've noticed you haven't been talking to Ninamori much, anymore. She hasn't even called. Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't understand..."

"Trust your ol' man. I've lived a while and I know more than you think," he grinned. "Try me." Naota sighed. Should he tell him? It probably wouldn't do any harm, right? Of course it could...

"We just had a fight, that's all..."

"A fight, huh? Let me guess: she wasn't giving you enough space... right?" Naoto's eyes widened.

"How did-?"

"I told you, I've been around for a while," he grinned.

"I mean, I don't understand her... She's so clinging... Always calling... Always wanting to visit... Doesn't she have friends of her own to bother?"

"Perhaps she doesn't," his father answered, grimly. Naota paused. He'd never thought of it that way.

"That still doesn't give her the right to boss me around all the time," he stated. He was justified there, if nowhere else.

"Maybe she likes you..."

"What!"

"Nao," he laughed, patting his son on the head. "It's not unusual for children your age to feel this way...! It's all part of growing up; a little thing they call puberty! You see, when-!"

"Focus, dad!" Naota interupted.

"Oh, right!"

"I just don't know how to deal with it..."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Naota looked up at his dad, apprehensively. That question was a step away from being offensive.

_How do I feel about her? I never thought about it before. I mean, we get along pretty well... We have to, being stuck in Mabase all the time... I was the first kid she met here, come to think of it. Ever since then, we've done almost everything together..._

"You, see," Kamon explained, "people are like... Like ice cubes..." He reached into his glass and pulled out a gleaming square of ice. "When they start out, they're completely cold and immutable... You can't do anything with them but damage and break them..." He dropped the cube back into the glass and smiled. "But, given time and warmth, ice cubes always melt down into water, which can take all kinds of forms and uses. Maybe Ninamori thought you needed some warming-up?"

Naota stared down at his bowl of half-eaten soup. He REALLY hadn't thought of that!

"You have to understand," Kamon continued, "people are sensitive. They need to be handled with care, and that applies to everyone. If you keep throwing them away, you'll be all alone in the end..."

"I don't want to be alone," Naota murmured, softly.

"No one does. We're social creatures by nature. The trick is to keep your head above water while holding up the people closest to you... It may seem like a chore now, but in the long run, the relationships you build now will be the foundation of your life...

"I know one thing," he said, smiling sadly, "If you find someone you can connect with... That one special person who has been by your side since the beginning, you have no choice but to hold onto them. I only wish I had known that before your mother left." He stared down at Naota. "I wish I could see your mother just one more time, just to tell her how much she meant to me... But that will never happen... You don't know how lucky you are, Naoto. Ninamori is still alive. You still have a chance."

"Dad... what are you saying?"

"Go to her, Naota. Go to her before it's too late. If you don't, you'll regret it for the rest of your life..."

Naota stood up, not knowing exactly what to do. His body carried him out of the dining room and made its way into the living room. His feet shuffled over the hardwood floor as he approached the phone. What was he doing? He picked up the recievor and dialed.

Ring...

One.

Ring...

Two.

Ring...

Thr-

"Hello?" came a voice from the other end. Naoto, stopped short.

"N-Ninamori?" he asked, shakily?

"Naota? Look, I don't have time to talk right now, okay? I still have a lot to pack."

"Pack!"

"I guess you didn't hear, not that you would have cared anyway... My parents are getting a divorce... For real this time... I decided I'm going to go with my mom to Okinawa..."

"What!" Naota exclaimed in disbelief. "You can't! I mean-!"

"What do you care?" Naota winced, feeling the sting of her icy tone. "You'd probably like it better!"

"Ninmaori!"

"I have to go... The plane is leaving in two hours and I still have things to do. Goodbye, Naota." And with that she hung up.

Naota stood in the center of the living room with the cordless phone to his ear. It had happened, just as his father had foretold. She was gone before he even realized. Why did it bother him? Why did he care? What were these strings pulling so violently at his heart; this sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach? What was he losing?

And suddenly it hit him. He cared for her, deeply. Through everything they had been through, he had grown fond of her. The quirks that had made him cringe before seemed so... small, now. She had suddenly become the most beautiful person in the world. Had it always been like this? Had he just been too blind to notice. Haruko had left and Mamimi soon followed, but not Ninamori. Through it all, she stuck by him faithfully. She was constantly backing him, even when he was at his worst. How many mornings had he woken up to see Ninamori waiting downstairs to walk him to school? He had taken so much for granted! How could he have been such a jerk!

_She can't go...! SHE CAN'T! I WON'T LET HER! _Naota dropped the phone, letting it clatter to the floor. Grabbing his shoes from the rack beside the door, Naota stumbled backwards out of the house and dashed clumsily down the sidewalk.

"That's it Naota," Kamon said to himself as he watched his son from the window. "You go get her...!"

Naota could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the cement rushed beneath him. He didn't have much time. Ninamori's house was at the other end of town. Hopping a nearby park fence, Naota cut across the grass at full speed. He had to make it. He had to stop her. She was the only one left. If she got away, his dreams of leaving this stupid town would disappear with her, he knew it!

His chest heaved as he ran, ducking joggers, dogs and baby strollers. Sweat was beginning to form at his temples. The salty droplets beaded around his hairline like a liquid tiara.

_I've gotta make it!_

Naota glanced from side to side. There was a trolly that ran from this part of town to the park near Ninamori's house. If he could find it, he might make it in time. Naota reached the trolly stop, looking about with wild eyes.

"Dammit! I missed it, he realized. He had to think quickly... The track! He'd just follow the track until he found the trolly! Quickly, Naota bounded down the street, following the steel track that ran along the black asfault.

_Ding ding! Ding ding!_

Naota stopped. There it was, just two blocks away! If only he could get to it before it took off again... Hit feet beat the pavement violently as he approached the cart with waning speed. With the last of his energy, Naota rushed the trolly, barely managing to make over the railing.

The trolly took him from downtown to the other side of the city. The cart had barely slowed down before Naota leapt from the seat, over the railing and onto the park lawn. Daylight was fading. He didn't have any time to waste!

Naota stumbled out in front of the Eri penthouse. It looked like one of those conservative American condos he read about in Tasuke's letters. He grabbed the black, steel railing and tripped his way up the steps to the front door. He knocked hard.

Bang bang bang! He waited. His knees were beginning to shake. Was he too late? Had they already left? Suddenly, the chestnut door swung open, revealing a tall, serious-looking woman.

"Oh, hello Naota," she greeted him, politely. Naota coughed a weak response and wasted no time ducking beneath her into the house. He climbed the carpeted stairs, up, up up tot he top floor... second door on the right! With his right hand, he threw open the door and rushed inside.

"WHAT THE-?" Ninamori screamed in shock. She looked down at him. He looked pathetic, barely able to hold himself up without the support of her bedpost. Even so, his eyes bore into her skin with insurmountable determination.

"What do you think you're doing here!" she snapped. "I thought I told you-!" Before she could finish, Naota grabbed her by the arm and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She froze there in his grip, unwilling and unable to resist. He held her close for a while. He never would have imagined he would be doing this; it wasn't even planned! Finally, after a long, silent moment, he pulled back. His eyes looked up into hers, expectantly, as though he were searching. She stared back at him, bewildered.

"You can't go!" he said, raggedly. "You can't leave me here alone! I need you!"

"What! Y-you're crazy!"

"What if I am!" he spat. "I don't care! I can't explain what's going on; I don't even understand it myself! All I know is that when you told me you were leaving, suddenly, I felt like I was... Like I was...!"

"Like you were what!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT YOU'VE GOTTA STAY! PLEASE STAY!"

"I've already packed my things," she pointed out. She really wasn't sure what more she could say.

"Ninamori, don't you get it! I think I-!" His sense was cut off by a gravely cough. Naota coughed and wheezed as he clutched the bedpost, desperately.

"You think-?" Ninamori asked, gesturing for him to continue. "What do you think? Well! Tell me! YOU THINK...!"

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, DAMMIT!"

Ninamori backed away, a look of shock chizeled into her features. She could believe her ears.

"I'm in love with you, Ninamori! You can't leave me!" And with that, Naota collapsed onto the carpet. As she stared down at him, her expression began to soften. Her big green eyes shimmered, welling up with impending tears. She smiled.

"You deliquent," she laughed.

"Brat," he sneered.

CREDITS! CREDITS! CREDITS!

Ending Theme: This Guy's In Love With You

By Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass

You see this guy

This guy's in love with you

Yes I'm in love

Who looks at you the way I do?

When you smile I can tell

We know each other very well

How can I show you

I'm glad I got to know you? Cause...

I've heard some talk

They say you think I'm fine

Yes I'm in love

And what I'd do you make you mine

Tell me now, is it so?

Don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shaking

Don't let my heart keep breaking, cause...

I need your love!

I want your love!

Say you're in love with this guy!

If not I'll just... die

(trumpet solo)

Tell me now, is it so?

Don't let me be the last to know

My hands are shaking

Don't let my heart keep breaking, cause...

I need your love!

I want your love!

Say you're in love...!

In love with this guy!

If not I'll just... die


End file.
